Lips sweet of honey and frostbite
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: "For one moment I let myself indulge. As pale, delicate fingers wrapped around the gold I imagined thoughts of pure sin. Those perfectly shaped nails would dig into my back, and her regal voice would purr out my name. No, moan it out. I could hear it now. "Hans." Hans canon interactions with Elsa, from Hans POV. (Lusty!Hans) and strong Helsa.


**I promised myself this would only be a one shot because I actually want to begin a multi chapter Helsa. This is a Hans POV of Elsa through out the movie. It doesn't touch on the ending of the movie because I felt as if my last sentences were just finishing the one shot perfectly. I really do love the darkness to their romance and I hope you enjoy this.**

Elsa.

_When I saw her the first time,_

I let my mind wander. I almost let the priorities I had set for myself slip.

Her hair shone in an unnatural white, and her blue eyes pierced through me. For a moment I thought she could see through my mask. It was a dangerous beauty, stunning and blinding.

For one moment I let myself indulge.

As pale, delicate fingers wrapped around the gold I imagined thoughts of pure sin.

Those perfectly shaped nails would dig into my back, and her regal voice would purr out my name. No, moan it out. I could hear it now.

"Hans."

I would chuckle and run my hands on her curves, and at this moment I had smiled and waved at the naive girl, who stood next to my object of lust.

* * *

_The Second time I gazed upon her I was rather angered._

"_No. You cannot marry a man you just met."_

In a rather rash way she had crumbled my plan to pieces.

Yes. Yes she had a very intelligent point; many people do not get married the first day they meet.

But I am not people I am Hans of the Southern Isles, and I was not getting married for love.

Half of me wanted to shove the platinum blond down the stairs, if only she had been open enough for me to swoon her.

Things wouldn't have to have been this way.

So I watch, as the strawberry blond yells at her sister.

Her blue eyes are pained but what do I care? So instead I rejoice on her inner turmoil.

If I am to gain the throne she will have to perish anyway.

The two women are yelling, and yet this Queen is still captured my thoughts.

And then if I could look back on my face I'm sure my eyes glazed over with lust for power. In a swift and sharp motion, spikes of ice erupted from those dainty hands. My eyes grew and it took all my self-control not to grin in satisfaction.

Her thin legs carried her out into the night and briskly I had trotted after the whiny Anna.

The power her small body held was released as the woman covered the world around me in wind and snow. I cannot say I was not impressed and envious. How much power I could have gained with her as my wife, we, no I could have terrified nations across the sea with _my_ snow queen.

From that moment on I thought of Elsa as _my _snow Queen. Let it not be mistaken as an affectionate term. It was more a term of longing and slight appreciation. She had made my plans much easier.

I was relieved I would not have to go out of my way to stage an accident. It would be such a shame to see that sin inducing body battered and bloody.

But now of course I had to insist on going to find her, sigh.

* * *

_The third time I saw my snow queen, I was proud in a sick sense._

Two men were grazing death's door as she had a glint of murder in her eyes. I watched as she had a look almost of victory across her features as these men wither in fear. I did not expect her to have this darkness inside her.

Body in a defensive stance she wore a rather un-modest dress. It only made the sight of her condemning herself sweeter. The fabric hugged her body in a way that enticed me beyond belief. Elsa looked the part of an evil temptress and hell I quite liked the view.

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are."_

Yet I still had a part to play. I couldn't let these men witness her death on my watch; I am the "hero" prince. Also a small part of me wanted her, longed for this monster. So I "saved" her.

Honestly the chandelier could have killed the curvy creature but it didn't no harm and no foul.

It was a sense of satisfaction and tension when I lifted her limp form into my arms. A feeling of dark possession washed over me.

It's almost like Elsa's body fit into my arms cliché as that sounds. Something inside my cold center actually pulled this witch closer. But I assured myself it is simply the danger of the beauty. Similar to the ice she creates, the way it gleams in the sunlight hiding the deep evil underneath.

By the time I returned to what I had begun to refer to as _my_ kingdom I felt a deep sense of disappointment. It really was all her fault; I would have let her rule beside me as long as she obeyed. What powerful, and breath taking children would we have had.

* * *

_The fourth time I see Elsa, I had an emotion similar to falling in love._

_Or the closest emotion to love I might have ever felt._

As I say this do not believe I mean to portray I feel deeply in love with her. No, I did not fall in love; I felt the possibility to fall in love. Two very different things, perhaps if the situation differed and we were not in this position I could have loved her. Maybe be a good husband and lover, and wipe her gentle tears.

But this was not our predicament we were not two normal royals. I was not compassionate or caring and she deserved better from a man if she somehow lived.

No matter my feelings of hope it would never have worked.

I spoke to Elsa kindly.

She wasn't responding well, her whole aura slumped. The words that left her mouth were depressed and short. It was like a star has lost its gleam and shimmer and was confined to the earth.

In the moonlight her dress of ice tempted me.

The vulnerability of the ice Queen fascinated me, her skin shone. And instead of lust in our mere minutes together I only saw innocent beauty. As I stared at her face I longed to caresses her, stroke her locks and kiss the tears gently streaming down her face.

"Elsa."

Blue eyes met my own and they looked lifeless and closed off. I never meant to hurt anyone, I am selfish. I am cold and cruel and a horrible man. But I will and can never change who I am.

This had never been a part of my plan.

She had been my plan, she was the preferred one.

So maybe I did.

Maybe I loved her, for one moment of my life.

If anyone addressed me on my feeling at that moment I would deny it.

I will also deny that I ever lifted her face and gazed into her eyes, and placed my lips on top of her frigid ones. Or cupped her cheeks closer and breathed in the cursed frost.

But if _anyone_ asked had the Queen kissed me I would smirk and brag, for she had lips sweet of honey and frostbite.

**Congrats! You finished this fan fiction! Thank you for reading and please review, every review is like a nice warm hug! Thanks for your time and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your week.**


End file.
